Downhill to Central
by Tarnished Secret
Summary: For some reason, everyone's depressed at the worst time ever in Central. Pairings: RoyAi, EdxWin. Rated for language and other content. Previously called Don't Think and others. [completed]
1. Prolouge

**FOR THE FIC: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. HIROMU ARAKAWA AND FUNimation DO. **

This fic was inspired by a single lyric in a single song. The song: "Sugar, We're Going Down", by Fall Out Boy. Therefore, I do not own my inspiration, should it come up in this fic.

_Loaded god complex, cock it and pull it! _

..If my inspiration seems weird to you…I dunno. I find inspiration in the weirdest places…

I really hope that I can make this multi-chapter…But I do have 4 other fics I haven't looked at in…Heh. Heh…

"What the—" Edward started, but he was soon silenced by his own shock. Alphonse was rendered to the same state.

Ed shook his head and stared at the atrocity before them. "Man…Central, prepare for Winry!"

"ED!" The blonde mechanic turned around and attempted to lift her four large suitcases, presumably full of metal parts. The Elric brothers looked at each other and walked over to their friend to help.

"Winry, did you remember to pack **clothes**?" Al asked her, staring in amazement at her load. Winry grimaced.

"That's what I forgot!" Ed's jaw dropped and Al looked as surprised as armor can. Winry collapsed into laughter.

"Gosh, guys! How dumb do you think I am!" Ed opened his mouth before being silenced yet again by Winry's chatter.

_Central with Winry…I honestly don't think I've ever had to deal with anything more frightening! _

I no like it.

Review if ya want. I don't even think I'll get any though…


	2. Chapter One: Winry

**Freanch-fri-freak: Thanks so much, you're the first to review. :throws party: It was rather short, huh:sweatdrop: I like short prologues. **

**Yes, I'm sorry that I didn't get this out fast enough; I had horrid writer's block. **

**By the way, do you have an instant messenger of any kind? It'd be great to talk to you. **

**Naya: Your review made me laugh, I think because you said "short"…Ah, poor Ed. :watches Ed over-react over height: Thank you, and I hope this is soonprobably not and long enough. **

**Rie-chan: Thank you!**

**Mija: Thank you! **

**Okay, just so you know, this takes place when they are 16-15, and Al's not cured yet. If that's wrong, sorry, I haven't seen all the episodes. (Damn Adult Swim) They (Al, Ed, and Winry) are living in Central. In a house that the military got them (like Tucker, but their house is not as extravagant). **

* * *

"Dammit, Winry, get out of my way!" Edward cried as Winry shied away from him and his pile of books. Ed sighed. "Look, I know you just moved here and stuff, but don't you have something **else** to do, besides stare at me! With your personality, I'd have thought you'd have met someone already to hang out with."

"Yeah, Ed, sorry," She muttered quietly. "I'm just bursting with things to do here, you know, people to see, and stuff."

"Mm-hmm," He said off-handedly, staring at the alchemy book before him.

Winry walked out of the house and into further into town. She **had** tried to make friends with other auto-mail engineers in Central, but they had dismissed her, because of her gender and appearance without even looking at her talent. She didn't want to say she was bored, at the risk of sounded like a spoiled brat, but she had nothing to do.

"That's not true," She said to herself, still walking. "I brought all that auto-mail, and I especially have to work on my new leg design." She sighed. "It's still not moving properly in the knee joint…And the suspension's probably out of whack from the train too…But I don't want to go back there, Ed might get mad again." Faced with the dilemma of what to do, Winry wandered into the Central hospital. "I did promise Riza I'd come visit, it was awful that she got shot in that fight, although we're all thankful that she's okay."

Winry was almost to Lt. Hawkeye's door when she heard people talking from within. She knew it was wrong, but curiosity overcame her, and she stopped a couple of inches away from the door and listened.

"Yes, Ms. Rockbell is nice." Hawkeye mused. "Perhaps she can brighten Edward's spirits a little; he's so serious for his age."

"I think she already has," the Colonel pointed out. "Have you noticed how FullMetal calls her "Win"? I haven't seen Alphonse do that."

"Me neither." Winry blushed a little; it was true that Ed called her that, but it seemed natural to her, since he'd been doing it since he could talk. "Full of energy, isn't she?"

"You mean "annoying", Lieutenant." Mustang laughed. "I shudder to think what she would have been like as a child. Probably a handful." Winry's smile fell. "I hope she doesn't completely distract Edward from his work."

"I doubt he'd let her, Colonel."

"Hmm, you can't be too sure. I'll set something up to get her out of the way." Winry walked slowly backwards, not wanting to hear anymore. _What the hell are they talking about! He can't work all the time, they'll kill him! What nerve do they have, treating me like a child, calling me annoying._ As Winry wasn't looking where she was going, she ran into someone.

"What the hell! Get out of here; this isn't a place for **kids**," The nurse she had run into said. Winry blinked back tears and ran out of the hospital.

Without thinking, Winry went to the only place that she really knew here: The house she and the Elrics shared. As soon as the mechanic opened the door, she walked slowly to her room. Still moving sluggishly she opened her closet and pulled out one of her suitcases that still awaited unpacking.

Lugging it to the bed, she unlocked the clasps and pulled out the auto-mail leg inside, dumping all the little pieces onto the bed.

* * *

Two hours later Alphonse knocked on Winry's door. "Winry? Winry, brother and I are making dinner, and we could use your help…Winry?" After Winry didn't answer Al's knocks, he opened the door slowly, slightly sticking his head in to see what was wrong. "Hey Winry. Is…Something wrong?"

The blonde looked up from the metal littered on her bed. "Oh, hey Al."

"Didn't you hear me knock?" Winry shook her head, and lifted her hand to wipe something away from under her eye. "Are…You okay?"

"I'm fine, Al. Do you guys need my help?" Alphonse thought he had seen tears in Winry's eyes…But she seemed fine. He slightly shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

"Yeah. Thanks Winry."

"It's no problem, Al; we all know that Ed can't cook to save his life!" Winry laughed a little and left the room before Al.

During dinner that night, Alphonse was quiet, as usual, watching Winry and his brother eat without taking part himself. But Ed noticed that Winry was quieter then usual.

"Somethin' a mattor, Winry?" He said thickly through his food.

"What?" Winry's head shot up from where she was inspecting her dinner plate. "Oh. Yeah, Ed, everything's fine." She smiled. "Just taking some time to get used to a new place is all." Alphonse frowned, and caught his brother's eye across the table. Ed slightly nodded.

"So, I'm not goin' crazy," Ed mused. He turned his head up towards his brother after dinner, into the sun, and shielded his eyes. "You noticed too, eh Al?" The armor before him nodded.

"Yes. Winry seems…So different."

"She's certainly not as annoying as she normally is, huh?" Ed grinned.

From the window above him, he heard a scuffle and gasp. Ed spun around, staring at the window.

"What's wrong, brother?" Al inquired.

"Nothing," Ed replied, turning back to his younger brother. "I agree with you, Al: Winry's acting different. I noticed it too."

Winry moved slightly closer to the window again, hoping against hope that Ed had just been kidding…Hearing him say that had made her feel like doing something drastic.

"Brother…You didn't yell at her or anything, did you? I remember when we were little and you'd get mad…Winry would always get sad like this."

Still by the windowsill, Winry reminisced about a time where she refused to speak to the elder Elric brother for 3 days. Ed always had a strong temper.

"Nah, I didn't cause this." Ed said below, swinging his auto-mail hand as if swatting away a fly. "Winry is acting different, but hell if I know why…Maybe puberty?" Ed sniggered.

"Brother, it's not funny…"

"It's normal! All girls Win's age do this!" Edward smacked his auto-mail against his head. "We shoulda thought of that first."

"If you say so…"

"Of course. C'mon Al, let's go inside. It's getting cold…" Winry slowly back away from the window.

"Ed…?" Winry asked quietly to the air, walking backwards. When she reached her bed she fell, not caring. All Winry, at that point, wanted to do was lay there and focus on this huge ball of sorrow in her chest. _I'm not moving at all…I wonder what Ed would think if he walked in and I was dead…_

'"Hey Winry, Al reckons I should talk to you…Winry?" Ed walked over to the bed and saw his childhood friend asleep. "Yo Winry, wake up." He pushed her shoulder and drew his hand in quickly. "Yeesh, she's freezing…She's not dead…Is she!"

Edward began to snicker quietly. "Wait 'til Al sees…This is great, no more annoying **girls** here!" Ed ran out of the room, the door banging shut by the wind created by his red coat.'

Winry shook her head violently, causing the tears from her eyes to spread across the bed. "Ed wouldn't do that." She told her floor strongly. "He's not that horrid. No, he's not horrid at all, he's just stressed. It has nothing to do with me…"

'_…Not as annoying as she normally is…All girls Win's age do this…You mean "annoying", Lieutenant…Probably a handful…_'

Winry grabbed her suitcase, and when she didn't find the object of her searching, turned feverently to the bed, tears still flowing freely.

Winry moved strange-looking bits of metal, screws, nuts, and her trusty wrench and screwdriver, knowing it was there. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her finger, and realized that she'd cut herself on the knife she keeps, just in case.

Winry smiled strangely and grabbed the knife, slowly slicing away her skin near the vein in her wrist, but careful not to nick it. She didn't want to die.

Much.

* * *

**My apologies to Freanch-fri-freak for the slow coming of this chapter, and my apologies to all readers on the horribleness of this chapter. I decided to just post it, without really doing as good a job as I s'pose I could have done…Sorry. **


	3. Chapter Two: Riza

_**Pre Chapter Rant: **_

**Grr…I just looked at "Central Depressants" and "Winry" was a lot smaller then I thought it was! So if this chapter took some time to come, its cuz I was 1) lazy 2) having no ideas and 3) trying to make it long. **

**And while trying to write this, I ended up writing parts of Chapter Six…:bangs head against wall: So…Yeah… When you read Chapter Six, you'll understand why the two of them (Six and Two) go together. **

**And, as for the "Roy can't take care of dogs" I haven't seen all the episodes. :kills Adult Swim slowly and painfully: but I saw screencaps with Roy walking Black Hayate. So if he's good with dogs…Forgive me. **

**And I suck at names. Just so ya know… **

The Colonel bid her good day and left, shutting the door as he went. Soon after, a doctor came in.

"When can I leave the hospital?" Hawkeye asked, hoping he would say tomorrow or something sooner.

"You were shot with a bullet, for goodness sakes, Lieutenant. I would think you'd be reluctant to go back to work." He sighed, flipping the pages on a clipboard. "However, I think it'd be fine if you went home tomorrow, but you'd have to rest before going back to work." Riza nodded to show she understood and leaned back against the pillows as the doctor left.

Tomorrow. That was good. Of course, it'd be longer until she could go back to work, but she would make do. She'd just ask the Colonel to bring her some work to do at her apartment.

The next day Hawkeye shook off the nurses sent to escort her halfway to her house and hobbled the rest of the way on her crutches, as she had been shot in the leg. As soon as she walked in the door she noticed that the phone was ringing. Hobbling furiously on her crutches, she managed to pick it up. "Hello?" She asked, slightly breathless.

"Hey, Lieutenant." Winry said quietly on the other line.

"Is…Something wrong, Winry? Is something wrong with Ed?" She asked, panicking slightly.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just calling to see whether or not you were home yet."

"Just got in."

"Oh. Well. That's good." Hawkeye noticed that Winry's voice sounded slightly hollow. Which was certainly different for the girl. "I'm sure you'll be happy to get back to work."

"Yes…Winry, are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes!" Winry said on the other line, slightly hysterical sounding. "I was just calling to see if you were home yet and to apologize for not coming by today. Ed's fine, Al's fine, I'm fine."

"Alright, well, thank you Winry."

"See you soon." Around 2 miles north of the Lieutenant a young mechanic put a phone down in its cradle and buried her face in her hands.

Hawkeye put the phone down quietly. Shaking her head, she put away her coat and clothes with some difficulty, due to the blasted crutches that were necessary now.

The next day Riza awoke early and stepped off the bed before remembering the crutches. She fell a little, but was able to stay upright.

After getting dressed, which took longer then usual, (crutches, again, if you would believe it), Hawkeye limped into the kitchen and fed Black Hayate, who was whining from under-feeding. The Colonel was supposed to feed him while Riza was out of commission…_Mental note to self: Roy is not meant to take care of dogs. Probably was distracted…_

Lt. Hawkeye's next matter of business that morning was to call the Colonel and request that he get someone to get her something to do while she's stuck here. She dialed the number slowly, feeling as though something was wrong.

"What do you want?" Mustang barked on the other end.

"Colonel, sir, I was wondering if there was any way that I could get some paperwork to do while I'm stuck at home."

"Hawkeye?" The Colonel asked, sounding bewildered. At his desk, he ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. "You still live in that apartment, right?"

"Yes…"

"Good! I'll get Havoc to drop it off on the way to the crime scene." Hawkeye's heart plummeted.

"Crime scene?"

"I'll get Havoc to explain…HUGHES! Hughes! Fury, get Hughes!" Riza heard a faint, "Yessir," from the phone.

"Okay, sir, see you soon." She said uncertainly.

"Yeah." Roy hung up, but Hawkeye could hear him talking to Maes before the phone hit the cradle.

"Great." Hawkeye sighed, sinking into a chair. "Crime scene, the chaos I heard on the phone…There must be a new killer."

An hour later, when Havoc rang her doorbell, Riza was slowly becoming depressed with nothing to do but think about her boredom, her uselessness, and the new killer. When the doorbell rang, however, Riza almost skipped to go answer it. Now she wouldn't be bored, or useless.

"Hello Havoc." She greeted him, but her smile faded when she took him in. Second Lieutenant Havoc looked disheveled, tired…The definition of depression. He also was not smoking, which panicked Hawkeye more then anything.

"Sir," He said dully, saluting.

"What's wrong, Havoc?" She asked, panic increasing.

"Here's the paperwork the Colonel wants you to work on." He gave her the stack of papers, ignoring her question entirely.

"Thank you…Havoc, are you alright?"

"No. Not really. But its fine."

"What—" Havoc just kinda shook his head and walked away, waving as he went.

"A depressed Havoc…" Hawkeye muttered, sitting in her living room. "This must be really bad." She opened the first folder with dread and hesitation, not knowing what to expect.

Surprisingly, the first paper was a newspaper cutout. "ALCHEMIC KILLER KILLS 12-YEAR OLD GIRL" The headline screamed. Riza began to read the article.

**Lauren Havoc, 12, was walking along the main street in a town outside Central when**

**Lauren Havoc, 12, was walking**

**Lauren HAVOC **

"Omigod…" Hawkeye breathed, holding her hand to her mouth in shock. "That could be his sister…Maybe that was his sister…Omigod…" Hawkeye skimmed the article for proof that Lauren was Havoc's little sister.

**Military unsure…Lauren's brother, Jean Havoc, a Second…Investigations team puzzled…Lauren's brother, Jean Havoc… **

"Poor Jean!" Hawkeye murmured without realizing it, her eyes widening at the picture of Lauren after the alchemist was…Through with her. The caption read about how he uses alchemy to transmute all liquids in his victim's bodies to ice…A literal brain freeze. Hawkeye shuddered, unable to imagine what that must feel like… And also wondering for how long this poor girl had to suffer before the lack of blood or hypothermia killed her. _What an odd way to kill people…Not your everyday person who just shoots you… I'd rather be shot to death…_Riza mused, her hand unconsciously moving toward her wound.

That night, Hawkeye slept with short dreams of death, no doubt brought on by the new killer, who people merely referred to as "Ice Alchemist". At one point, the Lieutenant had a particularly violent dream, causing her to move her foot suddenly with great strength, flinging a sleeping Black Hayate off.

After being confined to her apartment for quite a while, Hawkeye was **not** in a good mood. All she could do was paperwork, and anyone who had the time to talk to her only spoke of the killer. Except Winry. Winry was acting extremely strange, and shied away from talk of the killer.

And today was worst of all for Riza's mood. Today—the day she was waiting for in the hospital—had become the day she dreaded.

The day she went back to work.

Central was as busy as Hawkeye had heard it on the phone, if not busier. One thing really irked her though: Normally, people say "hi" to her upon her entry. She had expected them to at least say "hello", since she'd been gone for so long.

But everyone was way too busy. Two more victims had been found since Lauren. One other young girl, who was unfortunately Hughes' niece, and a young boy who was related to a Major.

The most weird and changed thing, however, was her own colleagues. Sergeant Fury was trying to work on his paperwork dutifully, but kept sighing and staring into space. 2nd Lieutenant Havoc was staring into air like Fury. He had taken up smoking again, but didn't seem to realize that the tip had burned off and was slowly smoldering a hole into his papers. The Colonel was in his private office. It was quiet but occasionally one could hear a **_thump_**, as if something had been thrown, and the sound of pacing feet was common to hear.

Cain's head shot up when he heard the door open, and he bolted upright when he saw it was Hawkeye. "Thanks goodness you're alright, Lieutenant." He said, saluting.

"What's going on Cain? This place is a mess." Hawkeye said, staring at Havoc. "Havoc! Earth to Havoc." Fury grinned wryly.

"He can't hear you Lieutenant."

"I noticed…" Riza muttered, her eyes now taking in the many cartons and butts of cigarettes littered around Havoc's chair. "How many packs does he smoke a day now!"

"Twice as more then usual, if I'm correct." Fury replied. "He never finishes any work and hell if any of us can get to him."

"What about the Colonel?"

"Holed up in his office. He's particularly upset at this case. Major Armstrong and Breda are with the Lieutenant Colonel."

"That explains why they're missing…" Fury nodded.

Lieutenant Hawkeye moved to the Colonel's office, ears alert to any noise other then the rapid pacing. She opened the door slowly, as Fury walked backwards, away from the door.

"What do you want?" Mustang asked harshly, and Riza was reminded strongly of his phone call.

"Hello, sir," Hawkeye replied, saluting. A good couple of feet away Fury did the same. Havoc stared into space as the cigarette finally fell.

"Hawkeye?" Roy asked, blinking. He slightly shook his head and turned around, then returned and handed Hawkeye a stack of papers. "Go through these, and finish by tonight."

"Sir, there's a lot of work here to be done." Riza said in awe, flipping through the pages. "Can't I have more time…?"

"NO." Mustang barked sternly, and slammed his door.

"Somebody's chipper." Hawkeye muttered, looking again through the stack of papers. She found a folder near the middle and opened it.

Pictures fell out of the opened folder. Hawkeye knelt to pick them up and stopped, horrified.

The pictures were all of the victims, whose skin was blue, as was most of their bodies. Some pictures were of the **inside** of the victims. Their blood was frozen, their organs gray…It was disgusting, and made Hawkeye feel faint. "Fury, have you seen these pictures?" She asked, her voice low as she walked to the table. Fury nodded.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" He asked, staring into space again. "I want out." He shivered slightly, and went back to work on **his** stack.

Later that night Hawkeye was the only one left. Havoc had "sleepwalked" out two hours ago, Fury tailing close behind. Mustang hadn't been out, but Hawkeye had suspicions that he had either fallen asleep or had jumped out the window. There wasn't any more pacing from his desk, just the rustle of pages. _The open window. _Riza told herself, grinning wryly at the thought.

Riza herself was still at Central, struggling through the horrible doctor accounts and witness reports. The man who was doing this had no overly unique features like Scar had, so there was no way of telling who it was. It could be anyone. Riza shivered as Fury had done earlier, the thought haunting her mind as images of everyone she knew being the Ice Alchemist floated in her vision.

It could be anyone. **Anyone**. It could be Ed, Armstrong…Any alchemist. Hell, if the Colonel wasn't specialized in flame…And if Alphonse wasn't so selfless…Although it could **still** be them. Not likely, but logic doesn't always come into play in the military.

An hour later Hawkeye had driven herself to the point of insanity. Packing up her large stack of unfinished work, she left, upset that the Colonel hadn't even bothered to say good-bye, because it was a good 5 floors to ground and he probably hadn't jumped.

Probably.

Riza didn't sleep that night, instead choosing to stay up and work on this stupid case that Mustang had ordered her to do. She had this eerie voice in the back of her head that told her she would be haunted by the pictures, the reports, everything associated with this case, right down to her colleagues' behavior, for the rest of her life.

Hawkeye also knew how to shut that voice up, along with the other depressing voices that were talking as well.

But she wouldn't do that.

Today…

**:blows raspberry: I don't like it much. It doesn't floooow. Oh well. I finally finished it (yay!). Review, please, even though I can't respond. Tell me what a horrible job I did, please. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter Three: Alphonse

**I HAD PLANNED FOR THIS FICTION TO BE AT LEAST 8 CHAPTERS, BUT BECAUSE I HAVE REALIZED THAT THE CHARACTERS I WAS GOING TO WRITE ABOUT ARE MINOR AND NOT THAT IMPORTANT, AKA "FILLER", I HAVE DROPPED THOSE CHAPTERS, LEAVING THE GRAND TOTAL OF THIS FICTION TO BE 5 CHAPTERS, THEREFORE, THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT, BOTH OF WHICH I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN PARTS OF. **

_**Pre-Chapter Rant: **_

**:opens mouth:shakes head:walks away muttering: Absolute crap…Gah…**

**Readers:walk away: **

**No! Wait! You have to reveiiiiiw! **

* * *

"Brother?" Alphonse asked quietly. Edward was extremely on edge ever since the appearance of the Ice Alchemist, and would snap and/or alchemically hurt anyone who interrupted his work.

Ed sighed a little bit. "Yes, Alphonse?"

"What do you think it'd feel like to die? For me, I mean." Ed's huge golden eyes blinked once.

"Well that's an odd question." The older Elric rested his head in his hands, still looking at his brother. "Don't go suicidal on me, Al."

"Of course not…Just a question." Alphonse muttered. "Just because I'm a bodiless piece of armor doesn't mean I'm insane…" He trailed off when Ed's eyes got smaller and he pushed his hair back.

"I need to resign," Edward mumbled.

"What?"

"I should have never joined, damn military," He sighed and looked back towards to report he was supposed to be finishing.

"Imagine if you weren't **you**, brother."

"Al…" Ed said in a warning tone. Without looking up he twirled his finger around his ear.

"I just mean, you get special treatment, sort of. They let you finish your work in the house and stuff."

"That's just because I'm younger. Child labor laws…Or something…I don't know, Al, go ask Mustang." Edward sighed again.

"Anyway, there's no use in you just sitting here with me…Why don't you go check on Winry? She's been so quiet lately…" Alphonse nodded and left.

"Winry?" Al asked, knocking on her door. "Wiiiiinry?"

"Yes, Al? What is it?" Her voice came through the door, muffled, but still sounding strained.

"Just wondering how you are…Brother's anxious because of this new guy…Can I come in?" Al took a step closer to the door.

"Just…Just a second, Al!" The sound of auto-mail and metal being thrown into a container could be heard. _She's just working on auto-mail…_Al thought. _Is that what she does all the time? I'm not sure if she's even left her room since she got here…_

Winry flung the door open, leaning on the doorframe, wrench still in hand. "Yeah, Al?" She asked, sounding happier then she did five seconds ago. _Is she faking it?_ Alphonse wondered.

"Are you…Okay, Winry? You haven't really left your room, only to eat or use the phone…Who do you call?"

"People…" Winry waved a hand. "Mostly Lt. Hawkeye while she was stuck at home."

"Oh…Well, brother's worried about you, and I am too. Normally you're not so quiet or exclusive."

"Well, Al, isn't that just what **girls** do? It's **normal**, isn't it?" Winry slammed the door shut.

"Winry!"

"Go talk to your stupid brother like always. Keep leaving me out of it."

"But—" Alphonse started. Instead, he sighed and walked past Winry's room to his own.

"She's right…" Al sighed, opening his door and sitting down. "Except that she doesn't know that brother isn't really in a talking mood right now. He'll only talk to Mustang and the rest of them, with his head in a case. I shouldn't have bothered him."

Red and white eyes stared into the darkness of a room with closed windows. "I shouldn't be here…"

* * *

An hour later Ed sighed and stood up from the chair in which he was imprisoned in for so long…At least, that's how it felt.

"Al!" Edward called, stretching before walking over to the staircase. "Yo, Alphonse! Winry!" When he didn't get a response he climbed the staircase, pausing at the top. _Alphonse or Winry…Hmm…_ He thought.

"Hey, Winry!" Ed rammed his knuckles on her door as hard as possible. The blonde mechanic opened it a moment later, sighing.

"What do you want, Ed?" Her dark blue eyes looked tired.

"I finished my report….Almost," He grinned. "Let's go do something." Winry brightened up a little bit.

"Like what?"  
"Well, I have to go get Al, and then we'll see. Meet you downstairs?" Winry shrugged and walked past the older Elric.

"Hey…Al!" Ed knocked on Alphonse's door. When Al didn't open it, Ed let himself in. _Hey, it's not like he's changing or anything…_ Edward thought, smiling. "Alphonse!"

Al was just sitting on the bed, staring into the wall in front of him. "Al?" Ed asked, staring at his immobile brother. "C'mon, Winry's waiting downstairs…Al? **Alphonse**!"

Ed walked in front of Al and stuck his face right up into his. "**Alphonse**!"

"Edward?" Al asked, shaking his head slightly.

"No, it's Mustang. I've been calling you and knocking on your door…Where the hell'd you go?"

"I was just thinking…Guess I was deep in thought. Sorry, Ed." Ed opened his mouth to say something, and then stopped.

"Its fine, Al. We all get that way sometimes…" Alphonse didn't reply, staring into space again.

* * *

After dinner Winry came up to Al smiling. "Ed's doing the dishes," She greeted him. She laughed a little. "And then I'll do them after him, just to be sure they're usable."

"'Kay," Al replied listlessly. Winry sighed and looked at the ground.

"Al, Ed's really worried about you," Winry was about to talk more, but Alphonse held up his hand.

"Thanks, Winry." Winry stared at Al a little bit before the inevitable waterworks started. "Winry…What are you crying for?" Alphonse asked, his voice softer. She just shook her head, choking on her own tears, and ran up the stairs.

"Hey, Al," Edward walked up next to him. "What happened to Winry?"

"She's crying."

"Well, yeah, but why?"

"It's all my fault." Al replied, still calm.

"Don't say that, Al! We had a good day, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Al said, his voice lighter. "I'll go apologize to Winry, okay Ed?"

"Sure, brother," Ed smiled anxiously and went to collect his military papers. "Hey, I had better drop these off at Mustang's. I'll be back soon, 'kay?" Al nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Winry," Alphonse said quietly.

"Hey, Al…Lissen, I wasn't crying because of you, so don't think it's your fault," Winry continued talking, but Al only saw a knife on her bed.  
"Winry, what's that knife?"

"Oh, that?" Winry walked over to it and put it in her open trunk. "Just something Grandma makes me carry." Al's eyes would have widened if they were human.

"Why does it have…Blood…On it?" Winry smiled.

"I accidentally cut myself. I shouldn't keep it in my trunk…It's a hazard when I'm looking for something and accidentally find **it**." Alphonse tilted his head.

"Winry…Are you cutting yourself!"

"Of course not, Al!" Winry laughed again. Alphonse stared at her before tearing out of her room.

"Oh…He took his work to Mustang…" He spun around when he heard a shriek.

"You. Can**not**. Tell. Ed." Winry grabbed onto Al's arm, leaning over the staircase banister. "Please, Al, if you do nothing else, don't tell Ed!"

Al wrenched his arm out of Winry's hands, causing her to flip over the banister and land on her back.

It was a tense couple of minutes before the knob turned in the door.

"Hello!" Ed called, his voice tense and obviously stressed out. "Win—" Ed's eyes fell on the muttering Winry and the backing-up Alphonse. "What the hell happened!"

"Winry tripped over the banister when she was chasing me," Al replied.

"Win! Are you alright!" Edward kneeled down next to her, brushing her hair back so he could look at her eyes. Alphonse watched, pain ripping inside the hollow suit.

* * *

_Well,_ Al thought, once again in his room sitting on the bed, except this time he had taken care to lock the door. _Edward hates me for what I did to Winry—Stupid girl, she didn't think about what she was doing…It was her fault, not mine—So, I might as well get Winry made at me too, right? _Alphonse left the room, wondering if they were aware that he had been gone for about an hour.

He found Ed in Winry's room. "Ed," Their heads shot up as soon as they heard his high-pitched voice. "I need to talk to you." Edward had stood up, whispering promises to come back to Winry, when she spoke up.

"**No**!" She called after them, right before the door closed. Her eyes pleaded with Alphonse, but he turned away. "No, Al, you don't need to talk to Ed! Ed, don't listen to him!"

"Win, what are you talking about?"

"Winry's been cutting herself!"

_I fall down_

_Heaven won't help me_

_I call out_

_No one will hear…_

…_Stand tall_

_Stand proud_

_Every beginning is breaking its promise_

Edward's tired gold eyes grew large, then smaller as he looked at Winry. "I once heard our parents talking." He rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked down at the ground. "They always be figured that if any of us had problems like that, it would be me, what with no dad and stuff…"

"Ed…"

Edward sighed.

"I can't deal with this…" His eyes stared out at the window, at the dusk. Without another word, he left.

"Good going," Winry flopped down onto her bed again. Alphonse gave her a glare she couldn't see before following his brother.

"Ed!"

"What?" Edward was right outside Winry's door, staring bemusedly at Alphonse.

"Look…"

"Don't say anything." Ed looked next to Alphonse, giving him the impression of either a very pissed off teenager, what with his leaning against the wall and crossed arms, or a scholar on the brink of a breakdown or breakthrough. "There's nothing **to** say."

"Nothing to say! Winry's cutting herself, and she hates me for telling, you hate me for hurting her, and you're killing yourself!" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Killing myself? How so?"

"You're working too hard, and worrying too much! Don't worry about Winry, she can take care of herself!" Al's tinny kid voice annoyed him more then ever—He hated that he didn't sound serious.

"Alphonse, I took this on when I told you we could bring her back. It's all my fault. I carry the burden."

"And if it could be lightened?" Ed stared at Alphonse with hollow, yet beautiful, gold before staring at the space next to him again.

"Don't go suicidal on me, Al. Don't go insane on me, Al."

"I'm **not**!"

"Well, then, how do you explain your sudden interest in "lightening my burden" and "Brother, what would it be like for me to die"?"

"Just curious. I want your life to be easy. Without—"

Edward turned those frighteningly mature eyes on Alphonse. "**Never**, I swear to God, Al, **never** talk like that. Without you, my life has absolutely no meaning. **Don't. Think like that.** It's not healthy at all."

"And cutting is healthy? You just let her off!"

"Winry's not as dumb as she acts."

"Could have fooled me…"

"She'll stop. Once she knew that we knew, she'll stop."

"And if she doesn't…?"

"Don't doubt me, Al." Edward sighed.

"If she doesn't, hell, she doesn't. Let her do what she wants. She's a big girl now, Al. We're talking about you."

"I'm not allowed to take care of myself?"

"Not while I'm living. For God's sake, Alphonse!" Ed looked positively livid.

"I'm the eldest! I fucked up! It is **my** burden! It is **my**. **Problem**. Let **me** handle it."

"Can I help?" The small voice emitting from that armor added for a comical note. A little boy asking his mummy if he can help bake cookies.

"Of course, Alphonse. Couldn't do it without you," Ed added, turning back towards the space.

"What's in that space you keep staring at, Ed?" Al asked, still irritable from the argument, and forming a plan in his mind to help his brother no matter what he says.

Edward laughed hollowly.

"Hope."

* * *

**I do not own the lyrics to the song I put in this chapter. **

**Can anyone find the one sign I slipped in here that showed Alphonse's attitude change? Well, besides his dialogue and thoughts…--;;**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter! ((Readers: Hear, hear!)) **

**But its here ((So you can get off my back for another month, okay Mearii, Ace?)), and the next two will be so much easier. ((Already half done…Hee hee)) **

**And they will be much better then this HORRIBLE! AWFUL! DISGUSTING! Piece of $$!$# that you guys just read. I'm not even going to get into why it's so bad… **


	5. Chapter Four: Roy

**A/N:**

**1) Don't kill me. Killing the author is forbidden in some states.**

**2) Nobody guessed the sign that Al was kinda pissed in the last chapter…Hm.**

**3) Um…Review, and flame if yah want.**

* * *

Roy Mustang was not awoken, as he at first thought he was, by his alarm clock, but by his shrill telephone going off. Mumbling curse words under his breath, Roy stumbled out of bed, long pajamas dragging on the dusty floor. "Whadyawant?" He asked through a yawn. 

"Mustang, sir?"

"Yeah…" Roy replied, feeling like yelling at the guy on the opposite line for first waking him up and then for not being sure who the hell was calling.

"You're wanted in Central, sir, immediately."

"What the hell…What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty, Colonel, sir." Mustang dropped the phone. "Sir? Siiiir?"

"Shiiiiiiiit!" Mustang yelled, running through his apartment trying to get dressed. "DAMMIT, why the hell didn't the alarm clock go off!" Roy asked, staring at afore-mentioned alarm clock while trying to get his shoe on, hopping on one foot. The clock was melted completely, causing Roy to laugh nervously. He picked up his pair of gloves from the nightstand next to the clock, examining the smoldered ruins of his once noble alarm clock, and the scorch marks on the wall opposite. "Note to self, don't leave gloves near you where you'll be able to reach them in a half-asleep stupor," He said aloud, rolling his eyes as he left his apartment.

* * *

"Lieutenant Havoc," He greeted his subordinate. 

"Hello, sir," Jean responded, listlessly, still clearly mourning for his loss. "Ten files on the Ice Alchemist were destroyed last night, so they passed it to us to restore them."

"Damn! Ten, are you sure?" Mustang asked worriedly, running his hand through his hair. Havoc nodded, and blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth.

For a couple of hours, Mustang managed to work diligently through his work in his office, where Fuery occasionally noticed the sounds of pacing and/or a stack of papers being thrown at a wall. Havoc was as spacey as ever, and Fuery actually got pissed enough to yell at him, which effectively scared Havoc into working.

* * *

"Mustang!" The door slammed open, bouncing off the wall opposite. Edward strode to Mustang's desk, throwing down a stack of papers down upon arrival. Roy stared at the papers, and then stood up and shook Ed's hand, who stared at him with a scared impression. 

"What the hell?" Ed asked, wrenching his hand away. Roy grinned wryly.

"Case files were shredded accidentally last night, and luckily this means we have less to restore." Roy looked down at a stack of paper on his desk, picking up a slip of paper. "They were able to give us the evidence again, but we have to fill out the paperwork again." He shuffled a stack of uniform papers, and handed them to Edward.

"Hell. No." Ed dropped the papers unceremoniously on the floor, foot lifted over them as if to step on them. Mustang just stared at him with tired eyes.

"Oh, come on, Ed, Hawkeye didn't show up, and Breda's with Hughes, and we need you to help."

"No way, Mustang, I have issues of my own. Al and Winry are acting weird, we're leaving today."

"Leaving! For where!"

"We'll know when we get there." Ed muttered out from the corner of his mouth, staring out the window.

"No idea, eh?"

"Shut up!"

"Just do the work, Ed, and you can leave tomorrow!" Roy's voice cracked slightly, staring at Edward pleadingly.

"Nope!" Ed walked backwards until he reached the couch, and then turned around. Before he reached the door, he lifted a hand in good-bye. "Trust me, Hawkeye'll show."

As the door shut, Roy sighed and hit his head on his desk.

* * *

Ed sighed as he reached the door of his house, mumbling as he searched his pockets for his key. "Dammit, left it in the house again." He resorted to banging on the door as hard as he could. "Wiiiiinry! Winry, open the damn door! Alphonse!" 

After a good five minutes Winry opened the door. "Jeez, took yah long enough!" Ed walked into the house, throwing his jacket on a random chair. When he turned to face Winry again he was taken aback by a sparkling in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Win?" He titled his head sideways, staring at her.

"They didn't tell you? You were just at Mustang's!" Her voice cracked, and she finally just collapsed, burying her face into Ed, who stared at her in disbelief.

"Shit," He breathed.

* * *

Roy hit his head on his desk a couple more times before keeping it there, sighing from the corner of his mouth. Hawkeye was gone, Edward was going _somewhere_, Havoc's useless, and they had a shitload of work to do. The odds were against them… 

A small knock at the door startled Mustang out of his depressed stupor. "Yes?"

"Sir?" Mustang opened the door, his eyes tired, and his hair messy.

"Yes, yes, what is it?"

"It's Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel."

"What about her?" Roy asked, heart racing.

"She...Died."

"What?" Mustang asked, trying to calm down to no avail.

"She died, sir. Breda just came to say, she hadn't gone to work and so some people went to her apartment, and she was in the middle all bloody and—"

"How did she die!"

"Well..."

"Dammit, Fuery, tell me!" Mustang said menacingly, debating whether or not to strangle the young Sergeant.

"Investigations is on the case, sir, they say it looks like suicide." Mustang's eyes grew smaller and glazed. He started running his hands through his hair.

"Suicide?" He asked, his voice at a higher octave then normal.

"Yes, sir...Are you alright?"

"Fuery, get out of here and go work for shit's sake." Fuery nodded quietly and walked out to where Havoc waited to hear his reaction.

"A living hell," Havoc summed it up, sitting back down in his chair and lighting a new cigarette. Fuery was about to nod, then stopped, sitting in his seat as well.

"You sure it isn't worse?"

Roy didn't manage to get to his chair. He collapsed in the couch next to the door, head in hands, choking on his own breath.

The amazing urge to kill himself slowly washed over him as he lay there for about an hour, possibly longer, possibly less. It was, of course, his fault, overworking her like that and never telling her that he actually **cared** about her…And now she was gone, gone forever and in the worst way.

He thought of it as the worst way to die but at that moment and others in his life it made sense to do it.

Roy sat up straight, looking around his office furiously for ways of escape. Letter opener…Little too blunt…Knives, no knives, ask Hughes…Gloves, well of course… He didn't really want them to know it was him, although perhaps that was cowardice. He could, of course, perform the same alchemy that the infamous Ice Alchemist uses, and frame **him**, but Roy does deal with fire… Pyromaniacs aren't too keen about working with ice.

Gun. Of course. How stupid of him not to think of that first.

_She was in the middle all bloody and_… Did Hawkeye kill herself with her gun? Would she really do that, die by her own hand? Maybe she was murdered for being in the military, or being close to **him**. Him again, all his fault, dammit!

"Screw the military," He muttered, gun drawn and held under his throat. A horrid flashback to an earlier time left him shaking, remembering when he had just killed the Rockbells and stood in the same position as he did now…

He cocked the gun, making sure it was in the right place, and winced.

* * *

**XD Aren't I great? **

**Did he do it? Did he not? YOU WON'T KNOW. Hahahaha. **

**Expect the next chapter to be action-packed…And packed with death too… 'Cuz I am in love with character death, don't ask me why, I just love it. **

**Freanch-fri-freak: THANK YOU:runs over and hugs you before running away: DON'T KILL ME, I JUST STARTED SCHOOL, updates will be fewER and farTHER between…Then before, of course. XD **

**NC Ace: I really like your reviews, because you tell me what I messed up. That's definitely needed. And thanks a bunch for the compliment, hope you liked it! **


	6. Chapter Five: Edward

**Maes shouldn't have died, so he's alive in this. No flames about my ignoring his death. Thank you. **

The casket being lowered into the ground was gorgeous. The military had noted how much work the Lieutenant had done, and had definitely helped with the funeral arrangements. Looking through her own tears, Winry was shocked at how many people were crying as she was. The Colonel, the Sergeant and Second Lieutenant…Edward next to her….Hawkeye probably had no idea how many people cared this much about her.

Alphonse looked at the ground, shaky sounds emitting from his armor. Someone that he knew had **died**, and by their own hand. If you think about it, it's really scary.

Al looked sideways toward Ed, who was standing next to him. He hadn't expected Ed to cry…It scared him to think that Ed was shaken by this. Their mother's "little man"… Except their mother was gone, and soon they would be too.

Winry, Ed and Al walked forward and lay some carnations on the new mound of dirt by the headstone. Someone had found out that they were her favorites…Somehow Winry suspected Mustang of having something to do with it.

Ed blinked away more tears, trying to stop crying. His only consolation was that practically everyone else was, including the Colonel, who **never** cries. He was sure his pride was safe.

It was just a hard thought to stomach, the Lieutenant actually killing herself. Like Mustang before him, Ed had thought carefully about the possibilities of her being murdered while he lay awake at night. The world was falling around his feet, and the ledge he was hanging on crumbling away. Winry and Al's mental health was slowly deteriorating. Win was never without long sleeves, and Al had stopped calling him brother a long time ago. He was Edward now, and he hated it.

All Ed wanted was his pseudo family back. He wanted the happy ever after story where he said, "To hell with the military" and left with Al and Winry and they lived in happiness.

But it wasn't going to happen, and Ed had come to terms with that. He figured that they may not be the happiest a long time ago, but he never pictured Al and Winry this way.

Despite what he had told Al, he really wasn't sure about what to do with Winry. The fact that she would even consider cutting herself scared him shitless.

Because, of course, it had been a clear and sunny day yesterday the sky suddenly started down pouring, thankfully hiding Roy's tears. He bowed his head again, thinking furiously about how Riza hadn't deserved this. She didn't deserve anything she got, and deserved everything she could have. He knew it was the circle of life, but it was such a bitch.

Roy couldn't pull the trigger. He was a coward in his mind, always have and always will be. He was selfish, a selfish coward and he hated himself. He lived by telling himself that Riza wouldn't have wanted him to die in her name and he didn't.

"Come on," Ed muttered. "Let's go home, I can't stay here." Winry nodded silently and Al followed the two of them as they walked the short distance.

After the funeral Roy didn't know what to do with himself. He stood there as people left around him, nodding their heads in pity as they looked at him. After everybody had left, someone clapped a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Roy felt a spark of hope ignite in him. Maes smiled sadly.

"Maes," Mustang said thickly. Hughes shook his head.

"C'mon, Roy, you're soaking wet." He said simply, and led Roy to his house where Elysia greeted him with a huge hug, making Roy feel hopeful again. **Somebody** didn't care that he practically killed the Lieutenant.

Leaving the Hughes' house later that night, Roy felt a huge cloud of sorrow over his head again, almost as if it had waited for him outside their home. Again unsure with what to do, he walked back to his apartment, his feet dragging as the rain spilled overhead.

"This is stupid! We have to get out of Central!" Ed whispered hoarsely to Winry so Al wouldn't overhear in his room. Her cloudy eyes glanced downward.

"I don't know, Ed…" She trailed off, still staring at the ground.

"C'mon, Win!" He said desperately. "Al and you are going downhill! Humor me, will you!" A solitary tear fell from Winry's eye.

"Don't you ever just want to stay in one place!" She asked, glaring at him now. "Besides, Mustang'll slit your throat if you don't finish that Ice Alchemist case."

"Mustang's too busy crying his eyes out."

"Insensitive," She muttered. Ed glared at her.

"Not insensitive, just pointing something out! Stop avoiding the subject and tell me if you'll come with me and Al or not!" Winry looked up, surprised.

"Al already said he'll come?" Ed paused.

"Well, if I come, he'll come."

"You expect that to always be the case? Ed," She interrupted him as he opened his mouth. "Al may be your little brother, but he still has a mind of his own."

"I'll ask him later," Ed muttered from the corner of his mouth, Winry sighed, and walked to her room, slamming the door.

Opening the door to his apartment, Roy dropped his coat on the floor and walked to the kitchen. He pulled a chair away from the table, sat in it, and lay his head in his hands, doing nothing but think.

The funeral had been hard to get through, watching everyone cry and feeling his own tears. He was Colonel Roy Mustang, dammit. He shouldn't be crying!

He thought back to a week ago when he found out she had died. He had almost pulled the trigger… Did he still want to?

Roy shook his head. "Stupid," He muttered, pushing away a glass of water. "She wouldn't have wanted me to die…"

"But what do I know…?" He mused. "Maybe she did!" He laughed hollowly. "Conniving little… No, that's not true… Hawkeye wouldn't have wished death on anyone, asides from our enemies… Why did she kill herself? Oh, hell…" Tears were falling again, and Mustang hurriedly wiped them away, as if afraid to be seen.

"This is stupid…" He spoke loudly, like a child trying to convince themselves that the monster under the bed wouldn't hurt them. "No use crying over what's gone." He pushed his chair away from the table and went to bed. His eyes never closed though, as he thought of what's lost.

Ed didn't go to sleep either that night. He lay awake thinking about his brother in the other room. He had pledged to protect him…And he was sure his mother wanted him to as well. He didn't want to disappoint her at all. And he would feel like he was failing Al **and** Winry as well if this continued.

Ed rolled over again, finally starting to sleep when he heard the sound of glass shattering. He shrugged it off as something outside and closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him.

* * *

Roy was pissed off the next morning that he was expected in work. Surely they didn't expect him to get over Riza's death that fast… Military bastards.

Nonetheless, Mustang went to work, albeit a few minutes late, where Fuery and Havoc looked half-dead, working to replace the last two files. For a second, Mustang wondered where Ed was, but he probably had taken off with Winry and Al that day…

"Ed? Do you know where Al is? I haven't seen him all day." Winry walked down the last few stairs to get to the room where Ed was reading.

"He's in his room; he's been acting funny lately, so I think it's just best if we leave him alone." Winry sat down on a chair across from Ed.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Your book's upside down."

"Uh, this is one of those books that alchemists wrote notes on I got from Central."

"Oh..."

_I don't want to bother Al,_ Edward thought, eyes looking through the upside down book. _I'm worried though…Winry's right, I manipulate him too much. Some brother I am._ _I'll leave him alone, but if he doesn't come out by nine I'm going to go talk to him. _

Winry excused herself awhile later, and disappeared to her own room, leaving Ed with something else to worry about. He couldn't be sure whether or not she was still cutting. He didn't think she would, in these conditions, what with the Lieutenant and the fact that he knew.

But, then again, what made her cut in the first place? Was it his fault?

In her room, Winry took off her black jacket and winced when she saw the scars running up and down her arm. She knew she didn't have any reason to cut, but she was addicted on the automatic high it gave her, and even though she really should stop, she wasn't sure if she could, or even if she wanted to. This, of course, made her feel unbelievably guilty, and she pulled out the knife without thinking.

For the rest of the day, really, Ed stared at the upside down book in his hands, thinking about how he had ruined Winry and Alphonse, because of course it was all his fault. He shouldn't have gotten them tangled up in the military, and he shouldn't have still been with the military. They're just a bunch of dogs, anyway.

One eye looking over his book at the grandfather clock in the room told him it was eight-thirty at night. A miracle. It had been seven hours since Winry had left… And he was starving.

Figuring that if Winry was/had been hungry she would have gotten food herself, Ed walked over to the kitchen and found a bowl of left-over stew, which he ate quickly standing up, savoring the fact that no milk was in site. After lazily putting the bowl in the sink for someone else to clean, Ed stretched his arms over his head. "Well… Eight-thirty is just as good as nine…" He told himself, and headed upstairs.

"Hey, Win?" He asked, knocking on her door softly in case she was asleep. "You awake?" She was either asleep or pretending to be… Ed sighed. He really didn't want to deal with Alphonse, as sad as that may sound…

Ed slowly walked down the hall to Al's room, then knocked on the door louder then he did for Winry. "Alphonse? You in there?" Al didn't open the door, or react at all.

Since Al wasn't sleeping or changing, or anything like that, Ed opened the door and walked right in. He wasn't on the bed or the chair in the corner. Something underneath Ed's boot crunched, and he looked down to see a piece of metal with a dot of red on it. His pupils grew smaller as his eyes slid up, showing him the lifeless metal armor of Alphonse.

"You…Little…Fucker!" Ed whispered hoarsely. "I told you not to die before me!" He leaned over and kicked the armor, watching as the tears from his eyes flew and landed on the cold metal.

Edward started crying harder then before, harder then when his mother had died, harder then when Nina died, harder then he ever thought he could. He couldn't breathe, and the lack of oxygen made him feel dizzy. The tears made the world swirl before him, and he fell on top of the broken armor, cutting himself. He shook his head violently, sending the tears flying everywhere.

"I can't believe you! I know I was a shitty brother, but you didn't have to kill yourself! That's **fucked**. **Up**, Al." Ed wiped away his tears quickly so he could see clearly before clapping his hands together and placing them on his own chest. "I can't live without you, Alphonse, you're my little brother…"

**Epilogue: **

It's been the second and third funeral in a week. People drop like flies around here.

I don't know why Ed felt that he had to kill himself. He could have lived without Al… But then again, maybe he couldn't. I'm not sure if I can.

I'm leaving for Resembool tomorrow to properly bury Ed and Al. I know they wanted to be buried with their mother; the funeral in Central was really only a memorial.

And I'm getting the hell out of here. Central's a hellhole, and if anyone wants to move here, a word of advice from a saying that people have been talking about:

"When you move to Central, it's all downhill from here."

**How many people think I should have left out the Epilogue? The Epilogue WAS originally going to be Winry finding the bodies… But that was stupid. XP This could be too, though... **

**Thoughts, comments, flames, all accepted. Please do, though, tell me if the Epilogue fit or not. I'd love to know. **

**_Reviewers_: I love you all! Thank you so much, without you I would have deleted this story a long time ago! I still hate it, I hate it hate it hate it… But at least now you guys know how it ended. Special thanks to Mearii, Ace, and Glutts, you guys motivate me the most, but please, don't hold me at gunpoint anymore.**

**_Flamers_: I got a SHITLOAD of flames on here. Jesus… Oh well… You'll get what you deserve. **


End file.
